Joey
Joey is a character from Aussie Outback Friends. Character Bio Joey is a yellow kangaroo who likes hopping. He is very active and enjoys sports such as surfing and kickboxing. He has been the Australian boxing champion for six years running. He carries many objects in his jacket pouch which could sometimes come in handy. Joey is friends with Hairy, Platto, Prickles, and Scratches. He also has a crush on Kuddly and tries many attempts to date her. So far, Kuddly is oblivious to Joey's love for her, but she may also have a crush on him. Episodes Starring Roles *What Goes Around *Spin Fun Knowin' Ya *First Come, First Surf *Drop Bear Necessities *I've Machine That Before *Kickboxing it Old School *Twists and Turns Featuring Roles *Speak of the Tasmanian Devil *Glide and go Seek *Friends on the Barby *Once Bitten *Out of Outback *Inside Outback *A Safari The Eye Can See *Drought and About *Mind The Surf *Lyre, Lyre *A Spine Day *Safari, So Good *Koala Nose Best Appearances *Tiger Hunt *For Goodness Snake *Thyla-scene Investigation *Picnic Panic *Cold Blooded *No Dogs Allowed *The Way the Lava Goe *Outback Fire *Not Commonwealthy *Aussie Outback Fan, Part 1 and Part 2 *The Bat and the Plat *Ka-boomerang *The Platybo Effect Kill count *Nutty - 1 ("No Dogs Allowed") *Spiny - 1 ("Twists and Turns" along with Prickles) *Prickles - 1 ("Twists and Turns" along with Spiny) *Necky - 1 ("Twists and Turns") Deaths #What Goes Around - His head is sliced in half by a boomerang #Speak of the Tasmanian Devil - Eaten by Tazzy #Glide and go Seek- Either burns or drowns to death. #Spin Fun Knowin' Ya - Flies into a plane's engine. #Friends on the Barby - Roasted alive inside a barbecue. #First Come, First Surf - Electrocuted and blown up. #Once Bitten - Explodes from eating a flower while infected with poison. #No Dogs Allowed - Impaled in the eye by a boomerang. #Drop Bear Necessities - Killed with a chainsaw by a drop bear. #I've Machine That Before - Poisoned by an apple. #Out of Outback - Skull cracked open. #The Way the Lava Goes - Possibly burnt to death (debatable). #Outback Fire - Sliced by Tazzy. #Inside Outback - Impaled on stalagmite. #A Safari The Eye Can See - Ripped in half. #Drought and About - Drowns to death. #Mind The Surf - Drowned by a tidal wave. #Lyre, Lyre - Eaten by crocodile. #A Spine Day - Impaled in the back of the head with a bommerang. #Picnic Panic - Eaten by Dummy. #Cold Blooded - Bitten in half. #Aussie Outback Fan, Part 2 - Shredded by Tazzy. #Ka-boomerang - Impaled by Rafie's beak. Injuries #Glide and go Seek - Set on fire. #First Come, First Surf - Attacked by a shark. #Once Bitten - Attacked by poisonous spiders. #For Goodness Snake - Bitten and poisoned by a taipan. #Kickboxing it Old School - Foot bitten, hand ripped off, and stabbed by Prickles' quills. #Koala Nose Best - Nose bleeds. #Twists and Turns - Twists his ankles twice. Trivia *Joey is based on Cuddles. They both enjoy sports, are both yellow, and Joey loves Kuddly in a similar way that Cuddles loves Giggles. *Originally having an actual pouch, he was later redesigned to wear a hoodie with a pouch, because his creator felt it was 'odd giving a male kangaroo a pouch'. *He is the first AOF character to make an appearance outside the series. He makes a cameo in the HTF episode No Dogs Allowed. *He is the first victim of Platto and Tazzy, and is the most frequent victim of the latter. *Starting in Twists and Turns, he would have larger feet similar to Turns and Hops. Gallery Category:Fan Characters Category:Regular Fan Characters Category:Aussie Outback Friends Category:Marsupials Category:Yellow Characters Category:Lord O' Darkness's Characters Category:Kangaroos/wallabies Category:Redesigned characters Category:Australian Characters